Pups And Ponies Save The World
by KNDfreak
Summary: When Marshall and Pinkie Pie goes missing, it's up to their friends to not only save them, but also their own universe! But can they do that when every corner is filled with traps? And what about Marshall and Pinkie Pie? Why were they taken? This is a Marshall/Chase Rainbow/Pinkie Pie fanfic. Don't like it? Don't read. Summary sucks, story's probably bad, gotta wing it somehow.
1. Chapter 1

_Somewhere in a unknown dimension..._

Silence. That's all there really was in the Unknown Dimension, as there were very little people or creatures traveling through the space and time millennium, _especially_ through the space and time, for them to see a small window that leads to another, dark dimension.

Suddenly, there was a small ball of light that was traveling all on its own, going through the window and into the realm of darkness, as there countless of little bright lights and different color patterns. If one were to step into this place, one would think they were in space.

"Master..." The little ball of light whispered. Suddenly, there was a low growl, and out of the nowhere, a large, red eye appeared.

 **"What is it, Flea? This had better be some good news..."** The eye growled.

"It is, Master. It is about our plans for eternal darkness." The ball of light, Flea, said.

 **"Well? Spit it out."**

"It seems our two prisoners are almost ready, your excellence. We just need to bring them here..." Flea said. The red eye began to chuckle, a deep, dark, sinister chuckle and closed itself again.

 **"Excellent. Soon, I will plunge the world into darkness, as it should be, and there will be a new world order."** It said, before opening itself again and in its reflection, showed two animals - one a pink pony and the other a Dalmatian pup. **"And these two will be the key. The very ones that said they will help make the world a better place, will be the same one that will help said world to its downfall."**

Flea was confused.

"Those two, Master?"

 **"Yes. Amelia, Rosetta, and Evan had tried to take the Dalmatian for themselves, for the same reasons as we need him. There is darkness in his heart, that is lingering about, waiting for the time to shine. It would've worked had the fools hadn't gotten greedy, so now the darkness is very, very faint. However, it is still there as neither the Shepherd or the Dalmatian confessed their feelings."** The eye said, before revealing the pink pony. **"This one always had darkness in her heart. It was there when she thought her friends didn't like her anymore, it was there when said friends told her the truth about her sister, and it was there when she thought someone took her place. However, before all of that, it had been there all along."**

"Oh?"

 **"Yes. It was there when her family started to shun her, and it was especially there when the first friend she'd ever made called her a crazy stalker."** That's when the reflection changed into a cyan blue pony, with rainbow colors for her mane and tail. **"It is because of her, because of the Shepherd, that these two holds back everything they wanted to say. And for that reason alone, the pink pony and the Dalmatian is ours for the taken."**

"Oh, I see." Flea said. "Do you wish for me to bring them to our world?"

 **"Not yet. We're going to take a leaf from the sprites' book and...use the other pups and ponies to our advantage. But we must be careful, do not fail me Flea."**

"Of course Master." With that, Flea raced off from the empty space and began putting his and his Master's plan into action. As soon as he was gone, the eye revealed itself again.

 **"Soon."**

* * *

A/n: Okay! So! I know this story doesn't make a lot of sense right now, but hopefully it will get better. Plus, I've unwillingly put spoilers to another story that I'm working on, so yeah, writing this without putting that one up is a big mistake. However, I couldn't get PAW Patrol and My Little Pony out of my mind. I really wanted to do a crossover with them, all the while, wanted a romance setting between Chase/Marshall and Pinkie Pie/Rainbow Dash. Both are my OTPs and more I think about it, the more I can see Chase/Rainbow and Pinkie/Marshall having something common. Eh, I'm blabbering, oh well.

Will this EVER be updated? Can't say for sure, since I'm having so much fun writing about Daddies Little Girl. Plus, gotta get back to United at some point, so yeah. BTW, Silverwolf, you told me that it was okay for me to use your OC for another story I thought about writing. I've decided to scratch that, and use him here instead. Is that okay?


	2. Chapter 2

_With Marshall..._

The Dalmatian sighed, sitting once again at his favorite spot in the woods, overlooking Adventure Bay.

A month.

It's been a month since that paranormal phenomenon Marshall, mainly, had been subjected to. He never really thought any of that exist until he'd came in close contact with one and almost...

He swallowed, rubbing at his neck as he looked down at the town before him.

If it hadn't been for Chase, Marshall wouldn't be here. His...his very life would have been gone, and it was all because of his secret, one that he held dear to his heart because he was afraid. Still is if he had to be honest.

And oh yes, how can he forget Chase's reaction to that? Apparently, Marshall's _crush on him_ didn't mean anything, or maybe the German Shepherd had forgotten, because a month later, Chase never responded to the confession, albeit, forcefully because Marshall really wasn't the one who'd told him. Still, it didn't matter, because Chase has yet to knowledge that, and it was hurting Marshall. Chase looked happy with Skye, as the two were beginning to spend more time together, and who was Marshall to interfere with that?

 _Should've just told me you didn't have feelings for me, Chase. That would've made it a lot easier._ Marshall thought, sniffling a little. He sighed once more and stared out at the view in front of him. He could hear the evil sprites' voices, especially Amelia.

 ** _"He will never love you. Just give it up."_** She had laughed, and Marshall whimpered.

"She's right. He will never love me."

* * *

 _With Pinkie Pie..._

"See you later, Miss Maple! I hope everything goes well with your family get together!" Shouted a bright pink earth pony, with light blue eyes and a darker, curly mane and tail. The brown pony she had been yelling to just smiled politely and began walking away, cake on her back. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie sighed, getting back to the kitchen.

"Now, what to do, what to do? I don't have any parties to plan as far as I know, I've done Granny's secret cookie recipe over a million times, _and_ I had helped Twilight with her books every time I go to the castle! I think I did everything I can, Gummy." She said, looking at her pet alligator. Said alligator did nothing, just slowly blinked as a response until a fly came into view and he stuck his tongue out, trying to catch it. Scratching her chin, Pinkie hummed, eyes rolling towards the window, before she let out a loud gasp, a giant smile taking over her face. "I know! I'll go visit Rainbow Dash! It's been _forever_ since we'd last seen each other! Well, not really, but you get the point, right, Gummy?"

Gummy didn't answer.

"And besides, we haven't been to Cloudsdale since the grand tour Dashie gave out. Maybe I can surprise her." Pinkie Pie gasped again. "OOOOH! I know! I will surprise Dashie by going to Cloudsdale in the hot air balloon! Then, we can play together like the good times we had! That's the best, super-duper, most fantastic idea I ever had!"

Pinkie Pie giggled and began hopping outside the bakery, leaving Gummy behind. The small reptile continued to blink until he fell over into a bowl of green frosting.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was up in her room, chilling, when suddenly...

"RAINBOW DASH!"

Rainbow cringed at the shrill voice. _Oh god, not Pinkie Pie. I mean, she's awesome and all, but I seriously need a break and she's not helping by being here. Why is she here anyway?_ She thought, looking out at her window to see the pink pony in the balloon.

"RAINBOW DASH! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Pinkie yelled, causing the other Pegasus to stare at her like she was crazy. That, or were snickering at her. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. _They know who she is, and yet they STILL don't like her. I will never understand that._ The cyan pony thought about ditching her castle, but it was too late. Pinkie Pie had spotted. "Hi Dashie!"

Rainbow groaned.

"It's Rainbow, Pinkie Pie. Rainbow or just Rainbow Dash." She said. Pinkie Pie just smiled.

"But I like calling you Dashie, Dashie." She said, and Rainbow groaned once more. "Anyway, I wanted to surprise visit you! Maybe we can play together since I'm bored and you have nothing to do-"

"How did you know I have nothing to do?" Rainbow asked, eyeing the earth pony. Pinkie Pie bounced happily, squealing.

"Well, why else would you be here?" She asked. "Anyway, I was thinking maybe we could do some pra-"

"Actually, Pinkie Pie, I just want to be alone. I've been helping with the weather ponies all day and I kind of need some time alone, okay?" Not expecting that, Pinkie Pie bit her lip, before smiling once more.

"Okay Dashie! When you're feeling better, promise to visit me? I kind of miss you, you know." She said, blushing slightly. Not thinking about it for one second, Rainbow Dash quickly turned and walked away.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise." She said, but by her tone, Pinkie knew she didn't mean it and she felt an ache in her chest.

 _I just want to spend time with you._

* * *

A/n: If you haven't figured it out, Marshall's background is based loosely on my upcoming story, The Darkness In My Heart. So yeah, there will be some spoilers as to what that story is going to be about. With the exception of the ending, of course. The ending I have for this one is the alternate version. Will be a different ending for the real thing.


	3. Chapter 3

_Back with Marshall..._

The pups were outside playing volleyball about time Marshall came back, with his head down. Seeing such a sad look on his face, the others paused their game and looked at him.

"Hey Marshall. What's wrong?" Skye asked, making the Dalmatian sigh.

"It's...it's nothing." He said.

"Are you sure, buddy? You can always come talk to us if there is something wrong, you know." Rubble said. Marshall just gave the English Bulldog a sad grin, as his eyes weren't as sparkly as they normally were.

"Yeah, thanks Rubble, but I'm just going to go inside. Watch some TV or something." Marshall said before heading towards the lookout tower. The others watched in concern.

"Jeeze, I've never seen Marshall look so down before." Rocky said.

"I know. He's usually so happy and cheerful." Skye said.

"He hasn't been the same since...you know...the incident." Rubble said, making everyone shiver in fear of that day.

"I hope he'll get over it soon." The Cockapoo said, and everyone agreed. Chase, however, stayed silent as he knew what was really bothering Marshall, but refused to tell the others. _I haven't even made up my mind yet._ He thought. _Marshall? Or Skye?_

Meanwhile, Marshall was on his way to the hangout, bypassing a mirror Ryder had brought, when he paused. _Something doesn't feel right._ He thought, turning back around and walked towards the mirror. There was something...off about the mirror, and while Marshall didn't know what, just looking at it gave him the heebie-jeebies. Creeping closer, Marshall began to sniff around the mirror.

"Huh. Nothing strange and yet..." That's when Marshall glanced at his reflection and gasped, jaw dropped, eyes wide in surprise and fear. He could feel his entire body stiffen, and then small trembles going down his back as he stared, frozen, at his reflection.

His reflection...was not his reflection at all.

The dog in the mirror had the same coat as him, but that's where the similarities ended. Instead of blue eyes, like Marshall's, it had red, glowing eyes, and was showing teeth. They were long, sharp, and nothing like Marshall's teeth, but what really had Marshall stuck in fear was that there were pieces of fur in the corner of his mouth, golden brown with curls, and bloods on his paws, all the while, his tail wagging back and forth. His mouth was coated with salvia, dripping down from his lower lip.

The thing that really set Marshall off was the fur, however gruesome the image of him was.

Curls. Golden brown. There was only one pup that he knew that had that type of fur.

Skye.

Marshall screamed, backing away from the mirror, eyes never leaving. It was so weird because his reflection was just as calm, collected, and if Marshall didn't know any better, he would say...he was happy...that he killed Skye. _What?_

 _No...nononono, that's not me! I'm not a murderer!_ He thought, closing his eyes tights despite his tears. So focused on trying to convince himself that he didn't kill Skye, he barely paid attention to the voices that were calling for him.

"Marshall! Open your eyes!" Marshall did, blinking as light hit them and saw Ryder and other pups looking at him, worried.

"W-what?"

"Marshall, are you okay? We heard you scream." Rocky asked, looking worried. Marshall was confused and looked back into the mirror where he saw his reflection once more and...

Normal. There was no evil version of Marshall anywhere, no hints of missing fur that told Marshall that he killed...

Marshall was going to throw up.

Shaking his head, Marshall got up and ran from the lookout, ignoring the cries of the other pups.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Pinkie Pie..._

Pinkie sighed as she closed the door behind her, walking towards the kitchen in SugarCube Corner.

"Oh Gummy, I have been looking so forward to spending time with Rainbow Dash, but she said she had been so busy with the other Pegasus, that she didn't have time to hang out with me today." She said, before sighing once more, picking up the reptile, who'd quickly made a nest in Pinkie's mane. "Or any day for that matter."

With a sad frown on her face, Pinkie began walking up the steps to her bedroom. Once there, she closed the door shut and jumped onto her bed.

"It's like we're taking a step back, now that Twilight is a princess and all. We've all been doing our best to spread friendship, that they don't have time for each other anymore. And it's just that...I had been hoping...especially with Rainbow." Pinkie could feel the tears coming in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. "No! I can't get upset about this! So what if Rainbow Dash decides she can't spend time with me? There's always next time! Besides, she made a promise to me that she'll visit me, and Rainbow's always the pony of her words. She is the Element of Loyalty after all, so I really shouldn't doubt her..."

Pinkie giggled and open her eyes to look at one of her many mirrors in her room and gasped.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie? What are you doing here?" She asked, going over to her mirror to come face to face with her 'other' half. The dark pink pony in the mirror didn't say anything, just glared at her, but Pinkie could see it in her eyes that she was mad, angry - more so than usual, and...a little hurt. "What's wrong Pinka?" When the glare got harsher, Pinkie excused herself. "I mean, Pinkamena Diane Pie. Gosh, that name is a mouthful. No wonder I'd shorten it!"

But despite her cheery appearance, it didn't make her other half smile. Then again, Pinkamena never smiled, she was always so grumpy, if not a little insane. That's when her other half pointed towards another mirror Pinkie had in her room and in that mirror...

Was Rainbow Dash and Spitfire.

At first, Pinkie was confused before she realize what the problem was - Rainbow Dash.

She was being everything Pinkie Pie had never seen her being - shy, blushing, folding and unfolding her wings...things that allowed Pinkie to guess what she was feeling at the moment and the pink pony gasped.

"RAINBOW DASH LIKES SPITFIRE?! HOW CAN THAT BE?!" That's when Pinkie took a deep breath and smiled, albeit nervously. "No, no, just my imagination is all. Pinkamena, you silly goose you! Such a prankster, you are." She giggled hysterically.

Pinkamena just glared at her counterpart before pointing to the next mirror, which revealed Pinkie's friends and they were all having a good time, at a party...

Without her...

Pinkie Pie just stared and the smile was beginning to get weak.

"S-so they are having a party...not by me...and they are having a good time...without me...it doesn't mean anything, hehehee." She giggled, and when Pinkamena merely raised an eyebrow, Pinkie glared. "Look, I know what you're doing and it's not going to work. If I had learned anything from that experience, it's to trust my friends. They will always have good intentions when it comes to me, and I shouldn't doubt them because of that ONE mistake..."

Pinkamena moved to the side to reveal her friends laughing at a crying Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash being the hardest, her arms around the wonderbolt. Pinkie just stared, mind lost, and she could feel her mane losing its puff and color, before she shook her head.

"NO! They will never do that to me! I trust them, I love them, and I know them better than you do!" She shouted, glaring at her reflection. "I don't know _what's_ gotten into you, Pinkamena, but this isn't funny! You keep portraying my friends as if they were evil or something, and I know they are not! Especially Rainbow Dash! I trust Dashie more than anyone on the planet! And she would never hurt me on purpose! Goodbye, Pinkamena! I have some muffins to deliver to one Derpy pony."

With that, Pinkie Pie began to hop out of her room, closing the door behind her. Meanwhile, Pinkamena melted and out of the mirror, came a small ball of light.

"Darn it! I almost had her!" Flea hissed. "Dang, this pony's tougher than she looks. Not like I can say the same for the Dalmatian. No matter though, with due time, I _will_ break that pony's spirit, just like how I did with the dog, and then I will capture them. But...I need a little help."

If Flea could, he would've smirked.

"And I know just the pony for the job."


End file.
